Apos o acidente
by fritzbrenda
Summary: Mudança podem ocorrer...principalmente depois de um grande trauma..sera que House tbm muda? HUDDY
1. Chapter 1

-

NAO!!

House acorda novamente assustado, tivera mais uns de seus pesadelos com o acidente.

- Acalme-se House..- Disse Cuddy, assustada com os gritos. Ela estava sentada ao lado dele na cama. Havia passado a noite lá. Faziam 2 meses que tivera alta do hospital.

E desde então ela esteve com ele todos os dias.

- Ainda Aqui! Dr. Cuddy...- Olhando pra ela com cara de quem desaprova a companhia.

- Sim.. e ficarei aqui ate saber que você esta bem..- Diz Cuddy.

- Eu estou bem...e ficarei melhor se puder ficar em minha casa. Sem ninguém me controlando...-disse olhando para o criado mudo. – Afinal aonde está o meu Vicodim?! Notei que ele não esta mais aqui desde que você esta aqui. –diz House.

- Eu o guardei. Você não estava reclamando mais de Dor ... então o guardei. Afinal todos nos sabemos que um pouca da sua dor é psicológica.

House faz cara de desdém e se joga pra trás de volta a cama..

- Você poderia me devolver? Minha perna volto a doer hoje. – Olha novamente pra cuddy. Agora com cara de cachorro sem dono.

Ela olha pra ele.e diz:

- Tudo bem!. – e se levanta da cama.

-Tudo bem?! Assim.. sem nada em troca? Alouuuu é to meu vicodim que estamos falando.?!- diz House a agora com uma cara de quem não entende.

- Sim..Tudo bem.. – Ela olha pra ele, agora com um sorriso malicioso..

- Maaaaaaasssssss...diz ela virando de costas pra ele.

-O que? Um mês de clinica?..Não se esqueça dr. Cuddy.. que estou de licença, durante um longo tempo...

- Não..Dr House..Eu lhe darei o seu vicodim.. Mas será a dose que eu quero..e será no intervalo que EU achar certo! – Disse Cuddy – saindo do quarto

- SIM MAMAE!! – diz House, virando-se na cama para ficar de frente para a janela e resmungando.

Quando ela volta pro quarto, o vê de costas pra porta. Começa a Admirá-lo. Logo sua mente começa a viajar.. lembra-se de quanto o conhecerá na faculdade.Ele sempre teve o seu tom sarcástico..mas após o incidente com sua perna, adicionou a arrogância e o mal humor a suas características mais marcantes.

Adentro-se no quarto e o chamou para lhe entregar o remédio. Colocou a mão no braço com menção de vira-lo..mas ele não deixou..

- House..Você esta bem? – pergunta.

Ele apenas acena com a cabeça, sem olha-la.

- Tem certeza? Pergunta novamente Cuddy.

- HuHum..

Ela então da volta na cama e nota que os olhos dele esta vermelho.. estivera chorando..

- House.. a Dor é tão grande assim? Por que não me falou? Eu tinha trazido antes o vicodom. – Diz Cuddy.

- Sim.. a dor é grande.. Mas não é a dor da perna. Mas daqui..- Apontando pra o peito. Do lado do coração. – Amber- diz ele.

- Wilson...jamais vai me perdoar. Por eu ter matado ela.- diz ele.

- Não House... a culpa não foi sua. – diz Cuddy.

- Lisa..por favor.. deixe-me continua.. Eu...Eu.. preciso fala.. – diz ele.

- Ok. Continue..

- Sim.. eu sei que não foi minha culpa.. afinal eu liguei pra o wilson me buscar..não ela..

Mas eu não fiz tudo que era necessário para salva-la.

-House.. Sim..você fez.. Fez tudo que estava ao seu alcance.. ate coloco a sua vida em perigo por causa dela. Ficou em coma por causa dela.. fez pra tenta salva-la.. mas não deu.

- Cuddy. – agora ele começa a encará-la nos olhos. - Eu sei que fiz tudo como medico seu também que Foreman e os outros também fizeram... Mas meu coração me diz que eu deveria ter feito algo mais. – diz ele voltando o seu olhar para a janela.

- Não deveria ter ido beber aquela hora.. diz ele

- House.. Confesso a você que a pergunta que não cala a essa hora. É Que raios você estava fazendo naquele bar àquela hora? - pergunta Cuddy.

- Fui tenta esquecer... Tentar tira da minha cabeça..o que não sai do meu coração..tentar esquecer..o que simplesmente é inesquecível..- diz ele fitando o teto.

Em seguida ele olha pra ela. Nota que ela ia fazer alguma pergunta.e resolve quebrar o silencio.

- Vou toma banho. – diz ele.

- Eu vou fazer café – diz ela.

Ambos se levantam da cama. Cuddy em direção a cozinha, ele em direção ao banheiro.

Vinte minutos depois ele sai do banho.. Batendo os queixos de frio.. Ela estranha.. afinal não estava tão frio assim. Coloca a mão na testa deles pra ver a temperatura nota que a mesma esta quente. Nisso ele se senta no sofá.

- Vou busca remédio.- diz ela.

- Não precisa..já tenho o meu remédio. – diz olhando pra ela.

- E desde quando vicodim baixa a febre?- diz ela olhando pra ele com ar de reprovação.dirigindo- se ao lado dele no sofá.

- Eu não estou falando do vicodin...- diz ele olhando pra ela, que agora estava sentada ao seu lado no sofá – estou falando de você..

Cuddy olha pra ele..sem entender muita coisa. Nesse mesmo momento ele começa a baixar a cabeça em direção ao colo dela e deita.

- Por favor.. não me deixe aqui sozinho.. – Diz House.

- Nunca House...Nunca vou fazer isso. – Diz ela.

Após escutar isso. Ele adormece novamente..mas agora estava não colo dela. Ela começa lhe acariciar aos cabelos.. eles ainda estavam molhados.. pega a toalha estava jogada no sofá e começa a seca-los. Com o tempo.. ela também adormece.


	2. Chapter 2

Após algum minutos House acorda

Após algum minutos House acorda. E a olha..ela estava toda desajeitada no sofá, Ele levanta com todo o cuidado pra não acorda-la. Vai ate o seu quarto. Apanha alguns travesseiros e coloca de baixo da cabeça dela., aos poucos ele começa ajeita-la no sofá. Estica as pernas dela no sofá e volta ate o quarto e pega uma coberta, volta a sala e a cobre.

Após isso. Ele senta em sua poltrona e fica à admira-la, nota que ela esta em um sono tranqüilo e começa a lembrar de quantas e quantas vezes ela esteve ao lado dele. Mesmo quando o emprego dela estava em risco. Ela o sempre apoio, da maneira dela, sempre o protegeu. E ele o que fez para ela? E chegou a conclusão que nada havia feito. Que muito pelo contrario sempre a "ataca-la" com o seu humor negro. Com suas piadas sem graça, com o seu mal humor a flor da pele.

Mas o que ele não sabia era que toda vez que ela tivera que negar algo pra ele, era com se tivesse tirando um pedaço do coração dela junto. Ela sabia que o que ele estava fazendo era para o bem, e nunca para o mal. Mas as vezes Gregorie House se excedia, e ela teria que segura-lo de alguma maneira. Por mais que depois ele fosse entra na sala dela bufando de raiva, mas ela tinha que fazer.

Trinta minutos depois ela também acorda. Sorri pra ele que continuava sentado em sua poltrona.

- Bom dia Luz do Dia.- diz ele olhando a carinha de sono dela.

- Bom dia Greg. – diz ela sorrindo.

"Greg" quanto tempo ele não ouvia ELA chamar assim tão docemente de Greg.

- Dormiste bem? – indaga ele

- Sim...mas a quanto tempo eu adormeci? – pergunta olhando pra ele.

- Faz pouco tempo Lees..

Ela sorri..

- Tens fome? – Diz House.

- Por que? Vais fazer o Jantar? – pergunta ela. Agora sentando no sofá.

- Huumm... Não vou pedir pizza. – ele indo em direção ao telefone.

- Mas não vai mesmo. Esta doente. E não pode fica se enchendo de porcarias, Vou a minha casa tomar banho a e quando eu voltar vemos algo para comer.

- CASA? Por acaso não tem roupas aqui? – pergunta ele.

- Na verdade. Essa é a única roupa limpa que tenho. Só sobraram peças intimas...então tenho que ir a minha casa, colocar as roupa suja na maquina e pegar roupas limpas.- disse Cuddy

- Eu lhe empresto. – diz ele olhando pra ela que esta a caminho da porta- Afinal você mesma disse que tem as peças intimas..eu lhe empresto uma roupa.. por mais que eu ache que não seja necessário – Diz ele agora com um sorriso malicioso na cara.

- Depois que comermos nós vamos a sua casa e pegamos roupas limpas – continou ele.

- Ok. – disse ela voltando da porta.

- Por que ate você ir lá.. tomar banho..pega roupa.. E voltar.. Eu já estarei aqui provavelmente morto de fome..ou soterrado dentro de um caixa de pizza.. e a minha querida enfermeira não ia gosta muito. – Disse ele sorrindo pra ela.

Ela pega uma almofada e joga nele.

- Seu bobo. Eu nem demoro tanto assim não ta.- disse ela indo em direção ao banheiro.

House vai ate o seu quarto e pega uma camiseta e um shorts e coloca encima da cama. Vai ate a porta do banheiro, bate duas vezes na porta e fala:

- Sua roupa esta encima da cama, minha bela senhora.

- Muito obrigado meu gentil senhor. – responde ela ironicamente.

- pode se trocar no quarto..sem medo.. estarei na sala. – diz ele.

- Certeza?!- retruca ela. – Como saberei se isso é verdade? Que não estará escondido dentro do guarda roupas ou em qualquer outro canto?!

- Saberás...- Responde ele.

Cuddy começa a desligar o chuveiro. Segundo depois ela abre a porta e se assusta, House estava parado bem em frente a porta.

- Esta vendo.. não estou escondido no quarto. – ele sorri maliciosamente pra ela e diz: - mas e quiseres ajuda.

Ela apenas sorri e o empurra ate a parede em frente a porta do banheiro.

- Muito obrigado.. Dr. House.. Masss sei me virar sozinha com o meu sutien . e o senhor?...SALA e não saia de lá ate que termine aqui..- e vai em direção a o quarto dele.

House olha para ela.. ela estava apenas enrolada na toalha.. meus cabelos molhados levemente jogados pra traz. Ele ficou maravilhado com aquela cena. Baixou a cabeça e fez menção de ir andar ate a sala..Olhou traz e perguntou novamente:

- Tem certeza? Absoluta certeza? Certeza..Absoluta?.

Ela apenas sorri pra ele, fechando a porta do quarto.

Minutos depois ela sai do quarto. Trajando a camiseta e shorts que ele havia emprestado. Ele a olha.. admirado com a cena.. e diz:

- UAU!! Se eu soubesse que você ficava tão bem assim.. juro que ficava tinha ficado doente antes.

Ela sorri levemente envergonhada. E diz:

- Você que se atreva dar mais um susto desses que eu juro que eu faço você fica no mínimo cinco meses na clinica, sem nenhum caso especial em suas mãos. E depois desse e outras torturas eu o demito!.

- OK. MAE!! Não esta mais aqui quem falo.

Ela pega um almofada e joga nele novamente.

- Então..vamos fazer o jantas? – pergunta ela

- Vamos? Quem disse que vou ajuda? O maximo que vou fazer é fica admirando você da porta! – disse ele.

Ele se levanta da sofá. Vão ate a geladeira e abrem a porta e Cuddy começa fazer o relatório do que tem na geladeira.

- Água.. vodka..vinho..presunto..cerveja..mais...água..e bem, mais nada. Então o que vamos comer?

- Bem – pega o telefone nas mãos.. – nós temos duas opções.. primeira ligar pedindo pizza. Ou...- diz ele

- Ou??.. pergunta ela

- Podemos ligar para o Wil...son...- seu olhar agora vai para o chão.. falar do amigo ainda doía muito.. não saber qual vai ser a reação dele é o que deixa House mais triste.

Cuddy sente o medo e a angustia dele pelo amigo. Vai em direção a ele pega o telefone da mãos de house e olha para ele. Não era preciso dizer nada. Ela sabia que a dor pela falta da amizade do wilson ainda doía em House.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor. Diz ela . pega o telefone e disca alguns números e em poucos minutos a campainha toca.

Eles já estavam na sala assistindo a reprise de general hospital.

- Deve ser a janta – diz ela.

Levanta e vai ate a porta, ele vai junto para pode pagar, ela pega a comida e vai em direção a copa para colocar a comida encima da mesa.

- O que que compro?

- Comida House...

- AH! Serio?! Achei que era veneno.- diz ele no tom sarcástico.

- Sempre que estou com fome e não estou muito afim de fazer comida eu ligo pra eles...eles tem um tempero especial! E é mais saudável que fica se empanturrando de pizza e tomando cerveja!

- HEY! Vo toma isso como pessoal!

Ela sorri.. e vai ate a cozinha pega os pratos e os talheres e volta a mesa.

- Bem..vamos lá vamos ver se isso aqui é bom mesmo..- diz ele com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Eles se sentam na mesa e comem, tomando um delicioso vinho, a conversa vai fluindo naturalmente..ele sempre com uma resposta na ponta da língua. E sempre deixando ela em mal lençóis. Mas podiam se ouvir as gargalhadas de ambos longe.

Após terminarem de come. Cuddy se levanta e recolhe os pratos e vai em direção a cozinha, para poder lavar a louça. Ela faz menção de começa a lavar a louça quando ele entra encosta na porta e diz:

- Deixa isso a e .. não esta pensando mesmo que eu vou deixar você trabalha na minha casa., só pra depois você espalhar pro hospital inteiro que sou folgado.. – diz ele olhando ela, com um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

- Tudo bem que todos acham isso mesmo..mas não preciso de ninguém confirmando isso..-continua ele falando: - afinal como que vai fica a minha reputação de homem solitário? E mal amado?

Ela ri..

- Não se preocupe Dr. House. Não acabei com a sua reputação. – diz ela sorrindo.

- Eu sujei..eu Lavo.. – disse ela.

Ele caminha ate ela. Fica por traz apenas admirando a sua beleza. Coloca a bengala do lado da pia, para poder ficar com a duas mãos livres. Então bem devagar a puxa para traz. Fazendo ela se encostar no peito dele.. agora ela podia sentir a sua respiração no pescoço. ele segura nos ombros dela.. com muito cuidado..

- House... eu... achou...que...nao...- diz ela com a nuca encostada no peito dele..

- Não deveríamos o que? – ele agora estava beijando o pescoço dela e sua mãos faziam o caminho do braço em direção a pia pra fechar a torneira.

Então ele vai até o ouvido dela e suspira dizendo:

- a menos que você...nao queira..

Nesse momento ele pega o pano que esta do lado da pia e começa enxugar as mãos dela, que ainda tinha sabão. Então ele joga o pano do lado e a vira de frente pra ele, seus olhares nesse momento se cruzam.. olho no olho..Azul no Azul.. então ele desvia o olhar..e da um leve passo para traz. Como se quisesse admira-la de longe.

Com esse pequeno espaço ela tenta fugir dele..mas ele segura ela pelo braço.. ela o olha novamente.. e ele pergunta:

- Certeza? É isso mesmo que queres? Viver fugindo um do outro? Enquanto nossos corpos, nossos corações, nosso destino que teima em tentar aproximas a gente? É isso mesmo que queres fugir a vida inteira?

Ela agora começa a fitar o chão. E levemente diz:

- Eu...Eu ...não sei...

Era a brecha que ele precisava. Ele a puxa para parto dele. Que se encosta na pia e a traz junto a ele. Agora segurando em sua cintura da um leve sorriso pra ela e diz:

- Então... não fuja.. – ela agora segura em sua nuca e da um beijo apaixonado nela. Ela ainda tenta relutar..mas é em vão.. pois seu corpo já havia cedido. Então sei entrega a aquele beijo. Um tempo depois eles se separam .. precisão de fôlego... entao ela tenta dizer algo:

- Não... não deve...- House a interrompe com mais um beijo.

Ele a solta novamente para repor o fôlego. E diz:

- Por que?

- Por que sou sua chefe e você meu empregado. – diz ela.

- NÃO! – diz ele tentando beija-la novamente.

- Ai que você muito se engana..minha bela dama

Ela o olha com um cara de espantada. Sem entender muita coisa.

- Estou? Porque? – pergunta ela..

Ele a pega pela nuca novamente..da mais um longo beijo e diz:

- Porque estas em minha casa. E aqui somos apenas Greg e Lisa.

Ela sorri.. e voltam a se beijar. Logo ele começa a leva-la para o quarto.

A coloca encima da cama e começa a lhe acariciar a face. E beija-la ao mesmo tempo.

Eles teriam a mais bela noite de amor.


	3. Chapter 3

No dia Seguinte:

No dia Seguinte:

O Sol começa a entrar na janela.

House começa a despertar com a claridade que aos poucos vai tomando o quarto.

Sente que ao seu lado esta a mulher que ele mais ama, a única que amou verdadeiramente.

Sente o corpo de Lisa esta semi-coberto com o lençol. Ele fica admira-la.por uns instantes, ate que a mesma acorda.

- Bom dia minha pequena.- diz ele

- Bom dia – responde ela.

Ela sorri, e ele a puxa para que deite em seu ombro e ela o faz.

- Que horas são? – pergunta ela

- Sete e meia – responde ele, agora acariciando o braço dela que esta em seu peito.

- Acordado tão cedo? Por qual razão seria?- pergunta ela.

- Apenas por que queria ficar uns minutos a mais assim ..com você.. Aninhada em meus braços, antes de ter que levantar.

- levanta? – pergunta ela curiosa. – que eu saiba apenas eu vou ao hospital hoje parar trabalhar.

-Ai que você se engana, ou achas mesmo que eu vou ficar aqui sozinho e abandonado?

- Mas você não precisa trabalha.. você esta de licença.. diz ela olhando para ele.

- Quem disse que vou trabalhar?

- Mas você acabo de fala que vai...- ele a interrompe.

- Eu disse que vou lá.. não que vou trabalha..- diz ele.

-House!

- HEY!! Não posso mais ir ao hospital apenas por diversão? Tudo tem que envolver trabalho, trabalho, trabalho..

- O que vai fazer lá ? pergunta ela.

- ainda não sei.. mas sabe.. minha chefe é osso duro.. se ela souber que eu não estou em meu escritório ate as dez da manha. Ela vem com mil e quinhentas horas de clinica para eu fazer.

- Nossa que chefe malvada a sua não?! – diz ela indo em direção a boca dele para lhe dar um beijo.

- Você não tem noção.. diz ele, beijando-a.

Então ela se vira na cama.. e olha o chão procurando a sua camiseta, mas não encontra..então pega um camisa dele que estava jogada na cadeira ao lado da cama, e a veste.

- Aonde vai? – pergunta curioso..

- Fazer café..quer?

- Vou com você.. – diz ele

Ele levanta da cama..coloca apenas um shorts, pega a sua bengala e vai a traz; ela entra no banheiro, lava o rosto e fica escovando os dentes; ele adentra no banheiro e fica admirando ela escovar os dente.

- O que foi? Nunca viu uma mulher escovar os dentes?

- Já.. Mas nunca vi uma mulher ficar tão linda..fazendo um gesto são simples.

Ela sorri para ele. Enxágua a boca e o beija. E vai caminhando em direção a cozinha.

Minutos depois ele aparece com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta e tênis e vai em direção a ela.

- Aonde vais? – pergunta ela.

- Vou a padaria – diz ele - Afinal nessa casa não tem nem pão pra comermos.. e não me deixaste comprar a pizza ontem.. então nem isso temos para comer.

Ela sorri para ele..e o acompanha ate a porta, ele sai em direção a garagem e ela apanha o jornal e entra lendo as manchetes.

Minutos depois ele volta. Ela estava sentada no sofá, com uma caneta de café, agora estava de shorts por baixo da camisa dele.

Ele a admira da porta. Ela estava linda..mesmo simples ela estava maravilhosa para ele. Era como se ele tivesse admirando uma princesa em seu trono.

Ela nota que ele chegou..

- Hey...o que fazes ai parado na porta?

- admirando... admirando a mais bela de todas as mulheres.- diz ele entrando com a sacolas na mão.

- Nossa comprou bastantes coisas não?! –diz ela.

- Um banquete digno de uma rainha. – responde ele.

Ela vai ate ele e pega as sacolas. Ele aproveita que esta com a mão livres e a segura na cintura puxando-a para mais um beijo.

- hey...mocinho..vamos com calma.. ainda temos que toma café e ir ate a minha casa pegar roupa. E desse modo o único lugar aonde vamos parar é lá encima.

Ele sorri e a solta.. mas so depois dela dar mais um beijo.

Ele sentam a mesa e aproveitam o delicioso café da manha.

Depois de terminarem de comer. Ele levanta e começa a tirar a mesa, ela faz menção de ajuda-lo mas ele diz para ela ir arrumar as coisa dela que vai ajeitando a cozinha..da maneira dele. Pegou tudo que estava na mesa sujo e jogo na pia. E guardou o resto.

Ela volto para a cozinha já com a sua mala arrumada.

-Pronta ? – pergunta ele.

- Sim. Vamos?

Ele pega a bengala e vai em direção a ela. Pega as suas chaves e vai em direção a porta.

Entram não carro dela e vão ate o apartamento dela.

Lá ela vai em direção ao banheiro pega o roupão tira a roupa que estava e vai ate a sala.

- Vou tomar banho bem rapidinho.. prometo que não demoro. Fique a vontade. – diz ela.

- Vou ficar - e se joga no sofá. Pegando o controle remoto na mão e ligando a televisão.

Ele escuta o barulho do chuveiro ligando. E fica ali apenas olhando para o nada.

As poucos as lembrança de sua ultima alucinação vem a sua mente. Lembra-se de ter conversado com Amber. E que dizia a ela que preferia morrer, a viver com dor, que a viver sozinho e infeliz.

E lembrou-se também que ela lhe dissera que nem sempre podemos ter tudo aquilo que queremos; Em partes ela tinha razão. Agora ele não tinha mais a amizade de Wilson. Mas também estava errada. Por que agora sim ele tinha o amor de Cuddy. E era o que mais lhe agradava.. e que o deixava novamente...Fe...Liz..

Ele sorri. Não poderia deixar isso escapar dele. Ele novamente seria feliz e ao lado da pessoa que mais importante para ele. Ele seria feliz ao lado da única pessoa que conseguira amar verdadeiramente.

Ele levanta do sofá e vai ate o banheiro. Mais rápido que sua perna lhe permite. Nota que a porta esta fechada..mas não trancada..e aos poucos vai abrindo a porta.. e entrando devagar, fica olhando o corpo de Cuddy atravez do box. Ficou olhando.. admirando sua amada..Aos poucos foi se aproximando do box e foi abrindo a porta.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Pergunta Cuddy um pouco assustada.

- Vim lhe dizer algo.. – Diz ele olhando diretamente para os olhos dela.

- E não pode esperar eu terminar o banho? – Diz Cuudy.

- Não.. Depois pode ser muito tarde. – diz ele admirando o seu corpo agora. – O que tenho a lhe dizer é muito importante, e não dever ser deixado pra depois.

- O que deveria ser tão importante assim? – pergunta Cuddy agora assustada.

Ele a puxa para um beijo, sem se importar que ela estava o molhando.. ele a beijou e ela aproveitou cada momento.

Depois de um longo beijo. Ele a olhou e disse:

- Doutora Elisabeth Cuddy. "Leese", escute muito bem o que vou lhe dizer agora. – ela o fitava com um ar de preocupação.

- O que tenho a lhe pois é muito importante. – EU TE AMO! A amo como nunca amei ninguém. A amo por que és a única em minha vida. És a única que me da motivos para querer acorda no outro dia. És a única que ilumina a minha vida com apenas um sorriso. És a única que me deixa assim.. Bobo.

Ela chora.. e sorri ao mesmo tempo.

Chora de alegria por que ele também é o único na vida dela. Ele é o único que consegue ate as coisas mais absurdas. Apenas com um olhar.

Agora ela pega pela gola da camisa dele eo puxa para dentro do box. E diz olhando nos olhos dele, tirando a roupa dele.

- Você também é único. O único que me faz cometer loucuras. E principalmente é o único que amo!

Os dois começam a se beijar e ela vai tirando o resto da roupa dele.

Mais uma vez eles estaram juntos. Apenas ele e ela.

Apenas Leese e Greg.


End file.
